Dramatis personæ
by cari-chan1
Summary: Luego de los sucesos en la ciudad que se reinicia, Rhode le cuenta a Tyki su particular interés por cierto exorcista… :P


**N.A**. Este pequeño fic fue inspirado por los últimos capítulos del manga, y aunque sé que he pecado de un OOC bastante descarado, quizás es este tipo de interacción entre Tyki y Rhode el que me gustaría ver.

El texto en cursiva pertenece a la obra "Romeo y Julieta" de Shakespeare, actos I y V respectivamente (aunque no es una de las obras que más me gustan, la verdad xD)

Espero que sea del agrado de alguien y que me dejen uno de esos bonitos review con sus opiniones, gracias.

* * *

**Dramatis personæ**

La vio llegar danzando y riendo, arrojando a Lero por encima de su cabeza, al tiempo que el paraguas emitía un grito de indignación.

Se precipitó sobre respaldo del sofá, luego de deshacerse de sus brillantes zapatos cubiertos de barro, lanzándolos sobre las impolutas baldosas que creaban un hermoso tablero de ajedrez en el suelo de la habitación.

- ¡Adivina qué!¡Adivina qué! – la escuchó decir demasiado alto.

- ¿Qué? – replicó él, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo con elegante parsimonia.

- Lo he visto, lo he visto.- canturreó ella, mientras se balanceaba.

- Enhorabuena. – fue su parca respuesta.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme a quién he visto? – le preguntó, haciendo un ligero mohín.

- Sospecho que me lo contarás aún cuando no lo haga.

Rhode rió juguetona, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Tyki, el cual, se limitaba a observarla mientras apartaba a un lado su cigarrillo.

- Lo he visto a él, al pequeño Allen. – explicó finalmente, suavizando su tono de voz.

Tyki hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

- ¿Allen¿Qué Allen?

- Allen Walker ♥ – canturreó Rhode, sonriente.

- ¿Walker? …Espera¿te refieres a ese exorcista del que nos habló el Conde?

Ella asintió, riendo.

- ¿Has ido a verlo? El Conde se enfadará si faltas a tus clases…

- Tyki, empiezas a parecerte a Lero.

- No me compares con ese paraguas charlatán ¿quieres? – respondió él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – Además, sabes que no debes ir tú sola a encontrarte con esos exorcistas.

- ¡Pero Tyki! – protestó Rhode - ¡Tenía que verlo!

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

- Por que es especial. – sonrió ella, cerrando los ojos un instante – ¿Sabes que lloró por una de esas estúpidas almas? Es tan adorable… Si vieras la cara que puso cuando obligué a autodestruirse a aquel akuma. ¡Aaaah¡Realmente adorable!

Tyki chasqueó la lengua.

- Me apuntó a la cabeza, pero no disparó.- continuó la muchacha, como si aquel detalle fuera un gran gesto de caballerosidad.- Ahora me odia tanto…¡pero fue tan divertido! Prometí jugar con él pronto. Quiero ir a jugar otra vez.

- No me digas que te has encaprichado, Rhode.

- No es un capricho cualquiera, creo que es amor. – sonrió ampliamente, aunque sus labios parecían maliciosos.

- ¿Ah? – el gesto de sorpresa de Tyki provocó que la joven Noé riera. - ¿Amor¿Me tomas el pelo?

- Pero si es muy poético – replicó ella, abandonando el abrazo del que había hecho presa al hombre.

- ¿Poético? – repitió, perplejo.

- Como Romeo y Julieta. – Rhode comenzó a danzar, deslizando graciosamente sus pies por la alfombra – La hermosa y joven Noé, y el joven exorcista de ojo maldito ¿No es un drama encantador?

- Yo no diría precisamente encantador.

La muchacha respondió con una nueva sonrisa, y correteó perdiéndose de vista durante unos segundos, para reaparecer nuevamente, vistiendo sobre su cabeza una larga tela blanca bordada con finos y delicados motivos florares de hilo negro.

_- Es casi de día._ – proclamó Rhode repentinamente, alzando su brazo con teatral dramatismo – _Dejaría que te fueses, pero no más allá que el pajarillo, que, cual preso sujeto con cadenas, la niña mimada deja saltar de su mano para recobrarlo con hilo de seda, amante celosa de su libertad._

La joven Noé dio entonces un salto, al tiempo que dejaba la tela caer hasta sus hombros, y se colocaba en el lado opuesto, como quien representa al mismo tiempo dos papeles en una obra.

- _¡Ojalá fuera yo el pajarillo!_ – continuó ella, esta vez con voz grave, fingiendo ser el protagonista masculino.

Tyki dejó escapar un suspiro, cuando la joven Noé volvió a cubrirse la cabeza, para recuperar el rol de aquella singular Julieta.

_- Ojalá lo fueras, mi amor, pero te mataría de cariño._- exclamó, llevándose las manos al pecho.

- ¿Ya es suficiente, no crees? – la interrumpió, con una mueca.

La muchacha hizo un gracioso mohín.

- No tienes sentimientos, Tyki.- le acusó con evidente burla. – ¡Con lo hermoso que es un amor prohibido!_  
_- Romeo y Julieta se mueren al final de la obra, Rhode. – apuntó él.

Ella detuvo un segundo su improvisada interpretación para observar al hombre con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo sé. Eso es lo que lo hace hermoso.

Tyki solo pudo arquear una ceja, mientras daba una nueva calada al cigarrillo ya casi por completo consumido.

- Es una mala idea. Al Conde no le gustará.

La joven Noé se acercó a él, y se arrodilló en el suelo, descansando los brazos y la cabeza en las rodillas del hombre.

- ¿Estás celoso? – sugirió, divertida.

Tyki le revolvió ligeramente el pelo a la muchacha que soltó una risita divertida.

- Lo que siento es lástima de ese exorcista, verse acosado por ti no le traerá nada bueno. Tampoco es que me importe, al fin y al cabo, el Conde siempre ha sido muy permisivo contigo y tus juguetes.

Rhode se incorporó, arropada en la blanca tela y volvió a recitar con voz grave, mientras movía a un lado y a otro los brazos.

_- ¡Ah, querida Julieta¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa¿He de creer que la incorpórea Muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante? Pues lo temo, contigo he de quedarme para ya nunca salir de este palacio de lóbrega noche. Aquí, aquí me quedaré con los gusanos, tus criados. Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte!_

Y con dramatismo, la joven Noé se dejó caer, fingiendo una muerte agónica._  
_Tyki aplaudió suavemente hasta que ella se levantó y le dedicó una reverencia.

- Fabulosa interpretación. Pero recuerda que nunca te dirá esas palabras, Rhode. – la previno, aunque sabía que la muchacha era tan consciente de eso como él. – Sabes que no podrás tenerlo, podría estar muerto antes de que llegaras a pronunciar su nombre.

- Eso es lo que lo hace interesante¿no crees? ♥

- Definitivamente, tienes un gusto inusual.

Ella solo ladeó la cabeza, antes de arrebujarse en la tela, y alejarse con paso digno.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió él.

- A pintar corazones en mis libros de texto.- le sonrió la muchacha, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Tyki se limitó a observarla perplejo antes de dejar caer los restos de su cigarro sobre la mesa, y extraer uno nuevo de su bolsillo. No estaba seguro de si deseaba presenciar la dramática obra de amor que Rhode, sin duda, tendría ya en mente.

- Oh, bueno, probablemente no importe - se dijo, exhalando un anillo de humo que se deshizo en el aire – por que quizás todos compartamos el destino de Hamlet cuando el telón caiga sobre el escenario del Conde.

**fin**


End file.
